vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Mo Qingxian
Mo Qingxian (墨清弦) is a Chinese VOCALOID developed and distributed by Shanghai HENIAN Co. Ltd. She was released for the VOCALOID4 engine in August 2018. Qingxian was a runner up entry to the first "VOCALOID™ CHINA" contest in 2012, held for choosing the design of the first Chinese VOCALOID and was a Vsinger supporting character for four years.http://acg.178.com/201305/162516409571.html On December 8, 2016, Qingxian was confirmed to be in production along with Zhiyu Moke.http://www.bilibili.com/video/av7435954/ Her voice is provided by Mingyue (冥月 Míngyuè), a Chinese professional singer. Concept According to the short animation series promoting VOCALOID CHINA, Qingxian is a fashionable high school student. Because of her elegant and mature outlook, she is extremely popular in school. Even though she seems to be a mysterious character, she actually has a slow reaction due to her poor health. She dresses fashionably most of the time, yet her actions show great elegance and traditional beauty. Qingxian loves traditional Chinese literature and is capable of skillfully playing many traditional Chinese instruments. Even though she reacts slowly, she still tries her best to take care of the juniors and people around her. She also has a tendency to become randomly philosophical.http://www.vocaloidism.com/chinese-vocaloid-luo-tianyi-friends-revealed/ In 2017, according to Shanghai HENIAN's official website, Qingxian is listed as a Taurus. She is Yuezheng Ling's and Zhiyu Moke's senior in high school.http://www.thstars.com/vsingers/#moqingxian It was later revealed that her birthday is May 20.https://www.weibo.com/5147262758/Hk5ySgflg Etymology Her original name was "Chou", however, this was dropped because it was written in a Japanese naming style rather than Chinese. Her surname, "Mò" (墨), means “black” or “ink” in Chinese. "Qīng" (清) means “clear”, while "Xián" (弦) is a “string of musical instruments”. On the official Vsinger character social media accounts, promotional material, and in the concerts, Qingxian is sometimes referred to as "Mo Jie" (墨姐; Mò Jiě) by the younger characters. This honorific is used when referring to an older female. "姐" and "姐姐" (Jiějiě) itself means "older sister". Appearance The design was originally drawn by HANS, but was refined and redrawn by illustrator ideolo. However, it is noted that he drew no references from HANS' Chou submission as it was found to have plagiarized a piece of fanart featuring Kotiya Sanae from .https://imgur.com/GwoiOxV Due to this, ideolo drew Qingxian completely from scratch. Located on Qingxian’s neck in her debut design, there is a purple charm with a Devanagari letter "क" (ka) which represents the "Earth" element, the "Middle" position, the color "yellow", and the "Long Summer" season. This character’s Chinese equivalent is "宫" (Gōng), one of the 5 Traditional Chinese melody characters and corresponds to C (do).Sanskrit and logo Qingxian's V4 illustration was drawn by TID and followed a more regal theme, likely in reference to her first original and demo song "Ace". The dress became longer in the back and split into two sections, the tails of the dress reaching her feet. On the back side of her left hip, there is a large flower that is the same type as the one found in her hair. The front of her dress has a cut down to her stomach and she wears a white slip underneath. The v-cut at the front of her dress is lined with flower petals. She received two black belts around her torso rather than one around her hips. The Devanagari was still located on her neck but became green instead of purple. Her gloves' tops became puffy and had flower petals at the opening. Her long socks were asymmetrical: the right sock covered her whole leg and has blue stripes running down, while the left sock was 3/4 up her thigh and had diamond designs at the top. Her heeled ankle boots have flowers lining the top and the wings were removed. In her hair, she has two yellow clips on her bangs rather than one. Relations * Luo Tianyi - Companion * Yuezheng Ling - Companion * Yuezheng Longya - Companion * Zhiyu Moke - Companion * YANHE - Companion * Yi Xian Qing - Pet Marketing Mo Qingxian was a fan-designed VOCALOID that was entered in the first "VOCALOID CHINA" contest, like Luo Tianyi. She was created with VOCALOID fans in mind. VOCALOID CHINA PROJECT released a five-part promotional animation series for the VOCALOID CHINA characters. On May 15, 2012, at CFO3, the full first PV was made available, mainly featuring Tianyi with Ling making a brief cameo at the end. Qingxian’s officially appears in the third episode and the fourth episode mainly revolved around her. In January 2015, VOCANESE promoted a 2015 calendar celebrating the Year of the Ram. Qingxian appears in the inside content. Two contests were held in 2016 to allow fans to design a set of Spring/Summer and Autumn/Winter clothes that are based on the Vsinger girls. For her VOCALOID4 release, Qingxian's marketing heavily revolves around a regal theme. Prior to her release, Qingxian made an appearance at the Vsinger Live concert on June 17, 2017.http://weibo.com/5582156776/El9OqwhKA Her voicebank made its debut with the song "Ace", with the lyrics referring to her as a "queen". The design itself was changed to fit a more queenly appearance. Her product description refers to her as a "regal-sounding VOCALOID" and includes parts of "Ace"'s lyrics towards the end. She was scheduled to appear at bilibili Macro Link 2018 on July 20 with the rest of the Vsinger cast.https://weibo.com/5582156776/GcN8mbvfk Voicebanks ;Mo Qingxian :A soothing and mature female Mandarin Chinese vocal. *Mo Qingxian (VOCALOID4), August 2, 2018 Music featuring Mo Qingxian * }} Reputation References External links Navigation Category:Mo Qingxian Category:Shanghai HENIAN Information Technology Co. Ltd. Category:Vsinger Category:VOCALOID Category:Feminine vocals Category:Chinese vocals